


Dewy Fields

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Chronic Illness, Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I assume that you’re well enough to take a walk in the park?”





	Dewy Fields

Hotaru suddenly felt a little claustrophobic. She has taken ill the previous night, cooped up in the confines of her bedroom after Chibi-Usa left from their date. She longed to be outside, to feel the cool breeze on her face and smell the scents of the world without her nerves take over.

She did feel shaky, but the outside world called to her, and so she felt well enough for a quick stroll. Her father was busy with his research, and she wouldn't be gone for too long. She always felt better when she could go outside for herself.

The smell of autumn leaves and dewy fields greeted Hotaru as she opened the front door and stepped out. She breathed deeply, already feeling better, and headed up to the nearby park, where she knew Chibi-Usa, having phoned her earlier, would be at this time of day.

"Hotaru, you made it!" Chibi-Usa cheered, jumping up and running up to her, hugging Hotaru just as she approached. From anyone else, it would be odd or awkward, but from Chibi-Usa, it was more than alright for Hotaru.

She hugged her back and pulled away to meet her gaze. "How have you been?" she asked, looking out onto the park where everyone was enjoying the fall weather. The red-orange and bronzed colors were vibrant and just gorgeous, alive with people taking in the sights, bustling to and fro.

"I've been great, and a lot better, now that you're here," Chibi-Usa replied. "I assume that you're well enough to take a walk in the park?"

"I do," Hotaru said, smiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
